Factions
In Veronica Roth’s novel entitled Divergent is by far the gayest book that has been written in multible years, Beatrice Prior’s society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue. These are: Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Candor. On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives after taking a placement test. Here is a brief summary of the five factions as well as the Factionless. Abnegation (The Selfless) The faction that values selflessness in the service of others. These are ones who do community service The dystopic society of Chicago is ruled by a council of fifty people, composed entirely of representatives from Abnegation because their faction is incorruptible, due to their commitment to selflessney feet. Abnegations color is grey. They must wear all grey loose fitting clothes to not attract attention to themselves. They can also wear a plain watch. Erudite (The Intelligent) "Bookcases line the walls on either side of me, but they seem to be decorative more than anything, because computers occupy the tables in the center of the room, and no one is reading. The Erudites stare at screens with tense eyes, focused." According to the norms of the faction, it is dictated that a faction member must wear at least one blue article of clothing at a time, because blue causes the body to release calming chemicals which attest to their saying, a calm mind is a clear mind. It is also noted that Erudites are big on speeches and that Eloquence are for them. Dauntless (The Brave) The faction who tests their bravery by attempting death defying feats. According to Tris’s father, he called them, “hellions.” They are pierced, tattooed, reckless and black-clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds the city. In the choosing ceremony, it is noted that Dauntless provides the city with protection from threats both within and without. Dauntless children are known for their noisy and unruly behavior. They are seen laughing, shouting and involved in various games and dares. This faction lives at the “Pit”. An underground cavern that can cater to all of the families within the faction. Built into the uneven stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies and leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers or safety devices that prevents a poor soul from falling over the side and into their deaths at the bottom. Blue lanterns light the path of the passage ways and it grows stronger when the day ends. Members of the Dauntless faction are dressed all in black and are seen talking and shouting in expressive gesture. When Tris came to see her brother she realized her appearance was of that of a true Dauntless, a tattooed, loosed-haired and tight wearing clothed girl. A far cry to the prudish and gray clothed girl at the beginning of the book. But initiates have a training routine they follow. They have to be in the training room by eight o’clock every day. Training takes place from eight to six then afterwards are free to do whatever they like after six. Initiates are then ranked to choose the top ten members who become a part of the Dauntless Faction while the remaining initiates become factionless and kicked out of the compound. Amity (The Peaceful) The faction who values peace above else. The ones who try to make everything peaceful. Members of the Amity Faction are dressed in red or yellow. Every time Tris sees them, they look kind, loving and free. Amity children are seen playing hand slapping games and singing songs. They mostly have a laid back happy go lucky attitudes and are viewed as artists. Yet despite that, Amity has given Chicago understanding counselors and caretakers. Robert Black is known to have chosen this faction. He readily hugs Tris and notes of her bruises. He told her to go back to Abnegation and that they would make an exception of her but she refused. He says she should be happy. A trait of every Amity that he wanted for her but she rebuked him and says, “the goal of my life isn’t just... to be happy.” Candor (The Honest) The faction that values honesty. The ones who can’t even tell one little lie. A member of the Candor faction can be recognized because of his black suit and white tie, a Candor standard uniform. They see the truth as black and white so that is what they wear. Through the years, the Candor Faction provided the people with trustworthy and sound leaders in law. Candor children are seen to make wide gestures with their hands and appear to be arguing. They are very truthful and would even frankly and tactlessly say what they feel. The candor initiation does not utilize simulation but utilize lie detectors tests and truth serum. An initiate sits in front of everyone and are asked a load of really personal questions. According to Christina, the theory is that if the person reveals all his secrets, he has no desire to lie about anything because the worst is already in the open. Factionless There is one more group that is not part of the social classes or factions. These are the factionless. These are the people who failed to complete their initiation into whatever faction they chose and live in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do. They are the janitors, construction workers and garbage collectors. They are the ones who make fabric, operate trains and drive buses. In return for their work they get food and clothing. They live in places in collapsed roads, empty subways full of trash and sewage.It is later found that they have the highest number of divergent. References *Divergent by Veronica Roth, 2011 *Insurgent by Veronica Roth, 2012 Category:Factions